


Popping Candy [A Dommers & Bells Moment]

by Matturemuser



Series: Dommers and Bells Moments [4]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dommers/Bells Moments, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, dom howard - Freeform, matt bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matturemuser/pseuds/Matturemuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, how did Dommers and Bells first meet each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Candy [A Dommers & Bells Moment]

_‘Just made it,’_ thought Dom as he rushed up to the closing roller-door of the shops. He had just finished work and had suddenly remembered that he needed to buy some fresh food for his dinner. He’d rushed to the shops knowing that he might just beat closing time.  
  
“Good timing, love,” said the woman who was closing the roller-doors of the store. She pushed it up a little to allow Dom to enter.  
  
“Thanks so much, you are such a sweetheart,” Dom flashed her one of his killer smiles, “I’ll be really quick.”  
  
The woman tittered a bit and flushed with pleasure, a little flustered by Dom’s flirtatious words and smile, “It’s my pleasure, dear. I’ll see you up at the checkout shortly.” She started to pull the door down again as Dom was collecting a basket for his few items.  
  
They were both startled when a small body came barrelling beneath the roller-door, sliding along the floor to crash into the stack of baskets. Dom quickly jumped back to avoid impact and the store-keeper squawked in shock at this unexpected intrusion. Recovering quickly, she scowled down at the interloper who was currently sprawled on his back wearing a huge grin. Dom stared down at the brunet stranger surrounded by shopping baskets, momentarily distracted from his shopping.  
  
“Made it!” exclaimed the man, sitting up.  
  
The shop-keeper put her hands on her hips and huffed, “I’m sorry, young man, but the store is closed.”  
  
“Ah, but obviously it wasn’t quite closed, because I managed to end up on this side of the door,” he smiled up at her cheekily, revealing a rather endearing smile complete with a slightly wonky front tooth. The man flicked his gaze across to Dom and gave him a quick wink. Dom’s tummy gave a little twirl at being pinned by a pair of startlingly blue eyes fringed with dark lashes. The man’s hair seemed to have been the victim of indecision, with some parts flattened against his head with some sort of product while other random sections were spiked up. Dom continued to study the stranger as the entrancing blue gaze returned to the shop-keeper.  
  
“You could see quite clearly that I was closing the door,” the woman pointed out, becoming impatient.   
  
“I don’t need much. I pwomise to be weally fast,” said the stranger, adopting an irresistible puppy dog look and pouting the most kissable looking lips that Dom had ever seen. Dom lifted an interested eyebrow, wondering whether the stranger had deliberately used baby talk to sound cute or he had a problem pronouncing some letters.  
  
The woman looked from the brunet to Dom, shaking her head.   
  
“Please,” entreated the brunet again, without a trace of baby talk, “I’ll be quick as a flash!”  
  
“He’s in here now, love,” Dom surprised himself by joining the exchange, “Let us get on with our shopping and start your close up routine. We’ll be straight over and then we can all go home.”  
  
The shop-keeper nodded in resigned agreement, allowing herself to be swayed by the sweet words and smiles of the two rather handsome young customers in front of her, “You have five minutes, boys.” She finished lowering the door then headed off to the checkout.  
  
Dom extended his hand to the stranger to help him up, delighting in the feel of his soft skin as long fingers wrapped around Dom’s.  
  
“Thanks, I owe you,” the brunet unexpectedly squeezed Dom’s hand, offering him an enchanting smile. Dom was frozen for a few moments, then he realised he was still staring at the man’s eyes and holding the man’s warm hand and quickly released it. Together, they quickly tidied the upended stack of shopping baskets.  
  
“Thanks so much,” the brunet smiled at him, flashing those beautiful blue eyes his way again as Dom passed him a basket.  
  
Dom nodded, “You’re welcome. Well, I’d better get on with it,” and flashing a smile of his own, he reluctantly picked up his basket and left the stranger to his shopping.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Matt watched the gorgeous blond creature who had come to his rescue walk away into the shops. It turned out that the rear view, clad in rather tight black trousers, was just as delicious as the front. Matt hoisted his basket and started trailing along behind the blond, following him into the fruit and vegetable section. The blond stopped to take out a piece of paper that Matt guessed to be a shopping list, then he walked over to collect some tomatoes. As he turned, Matt panicked and made himself look busy by selecting a couple of bananas. Matt received a shy, polite smile from his stalking victim as he passed, heading off into the direction of the eggs at the back of the store.  
  
Matt peered over the top of the bread aisle to see the blond opening egg cartons to check for breakages before choosing one to place in his basket. Matt emerged from his aisle with a packet of croissants in his basket and followed his rescuer into the cold goods section. He watched as the shopping list was consulted and some ham, bacon and brie cheese were added to the basket. Matt reflected that he would dearly like to wake up to bacon and eggs in bed with this sex-on-a-stick, followed by a slow morning romp.   
  
A sideways glance from the object of his lustful thoughts instantly sent Matt’s attention to the nearest refrigerator unit where he found a can of whipped cream to put in his basket. Matt risked another look back at the blond who gave him a quick smirk before turning away again. This time he approached the milk cabinet and chose a bottle of low-fat milk for his basket. As the blond turned to close the door, Matt took some decisive action and walked directly towards the gorgeous angel at the milk cabinet. Smiling, the blond politely held the cabinet door open for Matt who selected the same milk to add to his basket.   
  
“Thanks again,” Matt grinned at the man, “I appear to be fowever in your debt.”  
  
Another shy smile from the blond, “It’s nothing, really.”  
  
Matt smiled stupidly at the man, entranced by the silvery-grey eyes that were fixed on his. The blond hair was longish and loosely styled, making the man look as though he’d be quite at home on the beach. His skin held a light, golden tan that added fuel to the beach theory. Dimples framed his rather dazzling smile – full pink lips and straight, white teeth doing wicked things to Matt’s heart rate.  
  
“Um, are you done in there?” the blond asked, drawing Matt’s attention to the fact that he was still holding the door open, waiting for Matt to move out of the way.   
  
Matt blushed, “Oh, of course. Sowwy.” He stepped away to add the milk to his basket. The blond stayed near the cabinet, seeming to be searching for something. Unable to think of further reasons to stay there, Matt mumbled a quiet, “Bye, then,” and walked off to the nearest aisle.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dom watched the cute, little brunet wander aimlessly away. As he had suspected, the man had been trailing behind him as he shopped. He giggled a little to himself, flattered that such an attractive specimen thought him worth following. Dom had been single for quite some time and his self-confidence had taken quite a battering when his previous boyfriend had cheated on him…repeatedly. Dom had taken little interest in romance since that relationship had come crashing to its inevitable end. Until now.  
  
This rather random little stranger had somehow found a weakness in his defences within a matter of minutes. All it had taken was a wonky-toothed grin and a cheeky blue-eyed wink! Dom was certainly feeling a pull of attraction and judging by their little encounter in the milk cabinet doorway, the feeling was mutual. But this was a supermarket! How the hell do you proceed from here? Dom couldn’t exactly buy the guy a drink or ask him for a dance.  
  
Dom was drawn to the aisle where his mystery brunet had disappeared. He found him there, frowning in front of a vast array of confectionary products. Dom got as close as personal space in supermarkets deemed permissible and pretended to scan the variety of chocolate bars and packets. A quick sideways glance revealed that the brunet was now sporting a little smile. Dom quickly looked back at the sweet display, realising that he would have to make a selection.  
  
They both reached out at the same time, targeting a packet of Maltesers. Their hands collided, resulting in several hurried apologies and urgent hand withdrawal. Dom giggled, then leaned forward to take two packets off the hook, handing one to his ‘friend’.  
  
“Oh, do you pwefer to suck or bite?” the brunet rushed out.  
  
Dom’s lips stretched into a huge smile and he looked up into the eyes of the brunet, lifting one eyebrow suggestively. It had become obvious that the w’s in the man’s speech were not intentional and it was incredibly endearing.  
  
“Oh…suck or bite balls…um…chocolate balls…oh shit…Maltesers,” the flustered brunet tried desperately to dig himself out the hole he had just dug for himself while Dom looked on in amusement. The man’s cheeks were stained a bright red over incredibly high, chiselled cheekbones. His teeth gnawed at his full lower lip and the dazzling blue eyes suddenly didn’t know where to look as he stood there nervously fidgeting with the packet in his hands.  
  
Dom decided to rescue him from his embarrassment, “Suck,” he murmured leaning in close to the man’s face, “always…” wiggling his eyebrows at the brunet who had looked up in pleased surprise at Dom’s response. Dom put the Maltesers into his basket and winked at the cute brunet then headed off towards the checkout. He could hear footsteps running to catch up to him.  
  
At the checkout, Dom placed his items on the counter and thanked the shop-keeper once again for allowing them to do their last minute shopping. Behind him, the brunet started to unload his items onto the end of the counter. As the shopping was being scanned, Dom decided that he really shouldn’t waste this last opportunity to act on this unexpected attraction. He turned to the brunet and hit him with his most alluring smile.  
  
“So, I had to work late tonight and had to make an urgent dash for the shops. What brings you here at the last minute?” Dom cringed a little, supermarket chat-up lines not featuring prominently in his life experiences to date.  
  
The brunet was startled at being addressed, but recovered quickly, returning Dom’s smile.  
  
“Oh, I was all out of toilet paper!” he blurted out, his ensuing blush reaching even more epic proportions than before.   
  
Dom grinned, then looked pointedly at the items that the blushing brunet had placed on the checkout counter. The brunet followed his gaze, then grinned sheepishly, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Dom giggled as he watched the rather erratic little creature dash off to the loo paper aisle. A few seconds later, he emerged victoriously carrying a packet of toilet paper. As he got closer, Dom could see it was the brand that had little yellow ducks printed all over it. Cuter and cuter… The brunet grinned up at Dom as he placed the package on the counter.  
  
“Um, have you ever tried the chocolate that has popping candy inside?” he asked out of the blue, a sweet smile on his face, “Since you prefer to suck your chocolate, it would be perfect,”   
  
“Oh, er, no. I am pretty boring with my chocolate. I prefer it to be fairly docile in my mouth,” Dom grinned at the question as he answered.  
  
A horrible cracking sound caught their attention at that moment, and Dom turned to see the shop-keeper picking up his carton of eggs that were now completely scrambled.  
  
“I’m so sorry dear,” she apologised, “Could I impose upon you to go and collect a new carton while I clean this one up?”  
  
Dom nodded his assent and, after flashing a warm smile at the brunet who returned it sympathetically, he headed to the back of the supermarket to get a fresh carton of eggs. He went through several cartons before finally finding one with all twelve eggs intact. He hurried back through the shop to the checkout, hoping to quickly exchange phone numbers with the delightful brunet, but was disappointed to find the shop-keeper alone.  
  
“Oh, did the other man go?” asked Dom before he could think.  
  
The woman smiled knowingly, “Yes dear. I put your order on hold and put him through so he could get home.”  
  
“Ah,” sighed Dom. Too slow. He ignored the empty feeling in his stomach, paying for his things and bidding the woman a good evening.  
  
He trudged the couple of blocks to his home where he opened up his empty apartment and carried his shopping into the kitchen. As he set the bags down, he was swamped by a sudden sense of loneliness that he had managed to keep at bay for such a long time. What a wasted opportunity he’d had tonight. What would be the odds of running into that sweet little random cutie again in the near future?  
  
Dom sighed as he retrieved his cold goods and put them in the fridge. His troublesome eggs received a glare for conspiring to rob him of the chance to hook up with the adorable creature who had slid into the supermarket on his back. Dom was emptying his final bag which included a packet of Maltesers that was NOT on his shopping list. At the bottom of the bag he found a chocolate bar with a yellow Post-It note wrapped around it. Dom peeled the note off, laughing when he found a popping candy chocolate bar. The note read:  
  
**_I think you need a bit of popping candy in your life._**  
  
A name and a phone number were written underneath this one perfect sentence. Dom broke open the chocolate wrapper and snapped off a piece of chocolate, putting it into his mouth where he proceeded to suck the velvety treat until he felt the soft explosions of popping candy on his tongue. He giggled as he dialled the number…Matt - living popping candy. Exactly what he needed in his life!


End file.
